


gorillaz

by andromedaalbarn



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Cheating, Drug Use, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Phase Five (Gorillaz), Phase Four (Gorillaz), Phase One (Gorillaz), Phase Three (Gorillaz), Phase Two (Gorillaz)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedaalbarn/pseuds/andromedaalbarn
Summary: the story of gorillaz, but a little different than the way you might know it.





	1. phase zero - part 1

god fucking damnit, this was not part of the plan. the plan was to drive through the stupid window of the stupid shop and get the stupid supplies he needed for his not stupid band that was gonna be so successful it took over the entire world. the plan was not to drive into some stupid boy's _face_. what was he even doing there anyway? couldn't he just... step aside or something? what an idiot.

it took murdoc a couple of seconds to register what he'd just done. he drove in through the window of the shop successfully, but for some _stupid_ reason there was a boy standing directly where his car was aimed to crash. the glass shattering was what he expected to hear, not the loud thud of what was quite obviously a body hitting the floor. the loud thump of a torso, followed by slightly less but still pretty damn loud limbs falling with it.

the police were there before murdoc could even open the door to the wrecked car. the loud wail of the sirens pierced through his poor, helpless ears from outside. he shoved at the slightly jammed door, got out and looked at the body before him. blood was pooling out of his eye and he twitched, sending an odd, horrible shot up murdoc's spine and he cringed at the sight. he'd seen worse, sure, but this was still really gross. what really stood out, though, was the boy's blue hair. it obviously wasn't natural. murdoc could never understand why someone would kill their actual hair just to make it a colour as ridiculous as blue.

before his mind could explore the subject further, he was being shoved against the vehicle he stole, the cold metal against his face and then more cold against his wrists. the familiar sound of a click could be heard from behind him, and he realized he'd just been handcuffed. he sighed to himself as the police officer spoke to him and zoned out, not hearing a word. suddenly he was being dragged towards a police car, his least favourite form of transportation.

he looked back over his shoulder to see paramedics surrounding the boy he hit. the boy that could damn well be _dead_ because of him. the officer shoved him harder and grabbed his hair, practically throwing him into the car.

"damn, luv, save it for the bedroom.", he grinned. she narrowed her eyes at him.

"another word and i'll break your ugly nose.", she growled.

"careful, darling, your face might stay like that if you leave it for too long.", he cackled. the officer huffed and slammed the door in his face, getting into the front.

he leaned back against the leather seat, sighing to himself again. his arms being trapped behind his back wasn't a comfortable feeling, but he'd just have to deal with it.

they were at the station in a flash, and then he was being thrown into one of those temporary cells they had. he turned around to see a small metal bed with not even a blanket nearby. oh well, it'd have to do. he walked over to it, laying on the cool hardness and rolling over to face away from the front. the worst part was, he wasn't even tired. it was gonna be a quite a long night.

god fucking damnit.

-

so murdoc didn't kill the boy, but instead threw him into a catatonic state. a vegetable. a braindead body with no future whatsoever. he also drove not only into his face, but directly into his eye, giving him what the doctors called an eight-ball fracture. his eye filled completely with blood, making it look blacker than anything murdoc had ever witnessed. apparently he could still see through it, but to what use? he had no sense of anything anymore, and it was all murdoc's fault.

therefore he was sentenced to 30,000 hours - which was utter bullshit! that's like four years! - of community service and taking care of the mindless boy - which he wasn't gonna do, obviously, but it was a million times better than being stuck jail. at least he could still roam around. he was most definitely hated by the boy's parents, but it wasn't like they were the first, so he truly didn't give a shit.

stuart pot. that was his name. nineteen, rather tall and actually very pretty, even in the state that he was. worked in the music shop, had a generally pretty good life, parents who absolutely adored him (murdoc wished he could say the same), he had most things going for him.

and murdoc took that away.

it wasn't like he really cared though. why would he? stuart was a stupid boy who got in the way of the great murdoc niccals, king of everything, and he got what was coming for him. quite literally.

the first day of taking care of stuart was a pretty rough one. murdoc figured out then that the boy could do absolutely nothing for himself whatsoever, to a point where he had to be hand-fed. this really pissed off the older man, but he couldn't just let the kid die. he'd be in prison for life then, and fucking hell, he would lose his mind in there. no world-famous band, alcohol or birds? no thank you very much.

the days after that became easier. murdoc realized that he could still go out and do the things he did before the accident as long as stuart was locked securely in his shaggy apartment. maybe murdoc's version of secure was not even the tiniest bit actually secure, but stuart was always the way he'd been left when murdoc got back, so it wasn't so bad. either that, or the old man was too drunk or busy with some slut to notice.

one particular night, murdoc was feeling a little more insubordinate than usual. he was extremely bored, and stuart wasn't good company at all.

"oi faceache, what'dya say we go out and have some fun, yea?"

no response, as usual, and murdoc only chuckled, giving him a rather rough pat on the back, making the boy choke slightly. murdoc squatted down in front of where he was sitting, simply looking at him. his devious smile never left his face as be observed the limp body in front of him.

one thing murdoc had noticed after months of being with stuart was that the blue in his hair never faded and the roots were never a natural colour. strange, but murdoc's skin tone was a dirty yellow on the verge of green, so he couldn't say much. maybe the blue wasn't so bad.

"you poor thing.", he said, slightly quieter than before. it could be mistaken for sympathy with anybody else, but this was murdoc. he didn't feel shit like that.

"oh well! c'mon you stupid sod, we're gonna go for a drive."

he picked the boy up with ease, throwing him over his shoulder and almost skipping out of their apartment. once he got to the car, stuart was flung into the backseat and propped up so he was in some sort of a sitting position. obviously murdoc didn't put a seatbelt across him and slammed the door, running to the driver seat and hopping in.

"so where should we go, eh?", murdoc asked, spinning around to face the blue haired boy with a grin plastered across his face. nothing was his answer, as always, and his smile only grew wider.

"exploring? great idea."

after a while, the pair ended up in a car park and murdoc was bored again. he decided donuts would be entertaining enough and began spinning the car, which attracted a group who walked closer to observe. murdoc, happy with the crowd of people - mostly women - that he'd gotten the attention of, sped up the car a bit more. stuart was flopping around in the back and for a second murdoc was wondering if he should maybe buckle him, but then one of the birds was flashing him and holy fuck, what a nice rack.

murdoc's eyes were glued to her breasts and of course he didn't notice the large pole he was heading towards at a dangerous speed. there was a smash, then a loud crash of what was presumably glass, seemingly the windscreen, then an airbag in his face. murdoc sat in shock for a second before shoving the bag out of his face and looking around. then he noticed it.

the glass in front of him had been shattered to pieces and _fuck,_ that was a lot of blood. his eyes slowly followed the trail of red liquid until he saw an unmoving body about 5 feet in front of the vehicle. he quickly spun around, noting that stuart wasn't there and then turned back to see the body slowly start to rise onto its feet. he simply stared, unable to comprehend it as stuart stood, back facing him and raising a hand up to clutch his head. he looked around, taking in his surroundings and turning to face murdoc.

his eye that didn't suffer from the eight-ball fracture murdoc had given him before was closed and blood was pooling out of it. he opened his mouth slightly and murdoc noticed that his two front teeth had been knocked out. his hand reached up to wipe the blood away from his bleeding eye and he opened it. it matched his other one.

and wow, what an image.

tall.

pretty.

blue, spiky hair.

no eyeballs.

murdoc decided in this moment that no matter whether he was talented or not, this was the frontman for his new, world-famous band. no questions asked.

he realized that he'd been gawking the whole time and hopped out of the car, a fat smile overtaking his features.

"stuart!"

the boy looked up at him through his azure hair, still holding his head and squinting slightly, "'ello? where am i?"

murdoc's grin only grew wider.

"exactly where you're supposed to be."

-

explaining to stuart what had happened to him was hard and frustrating for murdoc. explaining to stuart's parents what happened was harder and more frustrating for murdoc. convincing stuart's parents to let murdoc "keep him", as he put it, was the hardest and definitely most frustrating of them all, but it somehow ended up working out. he hadn't told the boy's parents what _actually_ happened to their son, and they didn't seem to buy his story, but at least it went better than their past meetings.

business things were going pretty well for them too. he had already found a place for them to stay and record. kong studios - very shady history, zombies roamed around everywhere, people never dared to trespass in fear of being eaten. all for a very low price.

seemed like a bargain to murdoc.

so he snatched the place, set up his studio there, arranged what each room would be for and perfect! new large living space for him and stu-pot. and their future drummer and guitarist, but he'd think about those later.

one day when the pair were lounging around in the living room, murdoc came up with a genius idea, as always.

"stu-pot! i've just thought of something brilliant!", he exclaimed, making the boy on the couch beside him jump slightly.

"yea? wot is it mudz?", he asked, his black orbs staring at the man.

"you have two giant black dents in your face."

"i know that.", stuart said, feeling a little awkward. he didn't really like how they looked, and murdoc putting it like that didn't boost his self esteem much, but he supposed he's just have to get used to them.

"i wasn't finished, dullard.", murdoc spat. stuart was used to his snappy attitude even though he hadn't been around him while awake as much as when he was catatonic.

"so i'm gonna call you 2D!"

"...what?"

murdoc sighed dramatically, "there's two dents in your face where your eyes are supposed to be you slow sod. 2D stands for two-dents. brilliant, am i right? that's your new name, no more of this tosserpot."

"tusspot.", the boy corrected, shrinking slightly from the glare he got in return. "and two-dents, eh? that's not 'alf bad, actually."

"i know.", murdoc grinned, far too proud of himself. 2D smiled back at him softly before looking back towards the television. murdoc took a swig of the rum in his hand and stood up, making 2D turn back to him.

"where yew goin'?"

"studio, c'mon. i wanna see if you can actually play that keyboard or if you're just bragging."

the boy smiled brightly. he loved playing keyboard and never had for murdoc before, so he figured it was gonna be great fun. the pair walked down the long halls towards their destination, dodging the walking dead and trying to ignore the strange noises. eventually they got there and 2D walked over to one of his three keyboards. murdoc didn't understand why he needed so many. one bass was just fine for him.

maybe that was because it was the devil's bass, though.

he had a lot of things from hell that he probably shouldn't.

oh well.

2D plugged in the instrument and walked around to where he was meant to be stood.

"so yew jus' wan' me t'play?", he asked, placing his hands gently on the keys.

"depends. can you sing?"

2D blushed slightly from embarassment. he could flaunt his keyboard skills with as much confidence as he wanted because he _knew_ he was good at it. as for singing? he could definitely do that, he knew since his voice seemed to match the songs he was singing very well.

especially that one band blur. he sounded exactly like the singer from that. damin alboat? something like that. he never questioned it much, though. probably just a really weird coincidence.

he had never sang for anyone other than blur and the other people on the radio and himself. he suddenly felt more shy than before as he nodded slowly at murdoc.

"can you sing and play?"

another nod.

"anythin' yew specifically want?"

murdoc thought for a second. "do you write anything yourself?"

2D nodded for a third time, now more shy than he had been before. he had never sang for a person before, let alone sing his _own lyrics._ there wasn't really anything he could do about it now, though.

"i have one called tomorrow comes today."

"alright, blow me away, 'D."

2D took in a deep breath and pressed his fingers onto the keys, eventually allowing his voice to join in.

 _"_ _everybody's here with me,_  
_got not camera to see,"_

murdoc's jaw dropped.

 _"_ _don't think i'm not all in this world,_  
_the camera won't let me go,_  
_and the verdict doesn't love our soul,_  
_the digital won't let me go,"_

listen, murdoc was expecting something that closely remembled not horiffic, not _this._ this was something that closely resembled the best thing he'd ever heard in his entire thirty-one years of existence.

 _"_ _yeah, yeah, yeah,_  
_i'll pay, yeah, yeah,_  
_when tomorrow, tomorrow comes today."_

he hit a couple more keys on the instrument before him, seemingly getting more and more into the song as time passed. he never missed a single note, playing or singing, and murdoc was honestly speechless. after months of being a vegetable and now he was like _this_? fucking hell.

 _"_ _stereo i want it on,_  
_it's taken me far too long,_  
_don't think i'm not all in this world,"_

the more the boy sang, the more he had murdoc in a trance. and somehow, he was getting prettier by the second.

 _"i don't think i'll be here too long,_  
_i don't think i'll be here too long, no,_  
_i don't think i'll be here too long,"_

his foot was gently tapping the floor below him in time with an imaginary beat as he sang the last chorus.

 _"yeah, yeah, yeah,_  
_i'll pay,_  
_when tomorrow,_  
_tomorrow comes today."_

his fingers finished the song for him and he stepped back from the keyboard, his shy demeanor taking over him again. murdoc was startled when the boy spoke up.

"was tha' okay?"

murdoc gasped audiably. "okay? _okay_? that was probably the best thing i've ever heard! amazing! fantastic! beautiful!"

2D, definitely not expecting this response, beamed at the older man, showing his missing two teeth. "y'think?"

"i _know._ holy shit, 2D. you have the voice of an angle."

"an angle?"

"an angle."

-

finding a drummer wasn't very difficult. 2D approached murdoc, talking about a man by the name of russel hobbs who worked in a soho record store. african-american, pretty dark backstory where his friends were all gunned down and he was the only survivor, claims hip-hop saved his life.

"apparently he's possessed, though. his eyes are white and i fink they glow. s'ppose they're not as bad as mine.", 2D said with a shrug after telling murdoc all the information he knew. the latter obviously didn't care about that and went to the store 2D was talking about. he managed to throw a bag over the drummer's head and knocked him out, dragging him to the car (which took a lot of effort, mind you. the things murdoc does for his band.) and throwing him into the boot.

when he came home and told 2D about what he'd done, the boy at first wanted him to just bring him back to the store and pretend this never happened. of course, murdoc did not, and when russel woke up with a struggle, asking where he was, murdoc told him exactly what he did, what his future plans for his band were and offered him a place in it. russel shrugged and accepted, and then they had a drummer.

easy peasy, lemon squeezy, murdoc's the best.

all they needed now was a guitarist.

"hey dents, do you happen to know of any guitarists nearby?", murdoc asked about a week after russel had settled in. 2D nodded eagerly.

"go on.", murdoc said, pouring a brand of alcohol that 2D couldn't read down his throat.

"my girlfriend!"

murdoc choked on his drink.

"your WHAT?", he yelled, jumping up off the couch, dropping his drink and looming over 2D, the bottle now in pieces on the floor and murdoc's fists clenched at his side. the blue haired boy swallowed dryly, not wanting to repeat himself although he knew he had to.

"m-my girlfriend. paula cracker."

murdoc slapped him upside the head and he winced.

"and you didn't happen to tell me this before now, _why_?", the bassist growled, inching closer to the quivering boy.

"i-i thought-"

"the fuck is wrong with you two cracker asses?", russel asked from the door, a slightly concerned look on his face.

"2D here has a _lover_ he never mentioned.", murdoc hissed, glaring down at the singer. if only looks could kill.

"and? that's his shit, not yours.", russel sighed. "whatever, man, i'm goin' back to my room." and with that he was gone, leaving the pair alone again.

murdoc stayed silent, staring after him with furrowed eyebrows and a frown. 2D was too scared to even look up at him. the bassist's mismatched eyes looked back down at his trembling singer, who was now curled in on himself, holding his head with his hands as a weak defense mechanism.

"you _ever_ keep something like that from me again and i'll break your nose."

"o-okay murdoc. sorry."

a grunt was all he got in response as the older man left for the kitchen, muttering about needing another drink.

a while after the incident, 2D was in his room when there were three loud knocks at his door. he stood up and walked over to it, _really_ hoping it wasn't murdoc in a horrible mood.

one of his wishes was granted. it was murdoc, but he was calmer than he had been. a little more drunk, though.

"tell me about this paula cracker." he spat the name, inviting himself into 2D's room and sitting on the bed. 2D closed the door and sat on it with him, a fair distance away.

"well, we met when-"

"about her playing _guitar_ , dullard.", murdoc huffed, crossing his arms over his chest impatiently. "i don't have all day."

"oh, right, well she's very good, in my opinion. she can play a lot o' fings and she learns quickly-" murdoc cut him off there.

"good enough for me. have her over tomorrow and we'll see what she's like, yeah?" the bassist didn't wait for an answer as he stood up and left 2D's room, slamming the door behind him.

2D was content with this idea and pulled put his phone, texting her.

_stu-pot: hey babe, could ya bring your guitar over to mine tmrw? murdoc wants to see how u play and maybe see if u could be in our band?_

 

 

_paula crackerz:_  
_of course! i'll b there at about 1pm, is that alri?_

 

_stu-pot: yea that's fine. see u tmrw_

 

_paula crackerz:_  
_love u babe_

 

_stu-pot: <3_

 

2D was very happy with himself. being in a band with his best mate, an amazing drummer _and_ his girlfriend? a great idea! perfect! what could go wrong?


	2. phase zero - 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> murdoc and paula. figure it out from there.

the next day, paula was there, perfectly on time with her guitar strapped around her shoulders. 2D greeted her with a huge smile and a sloppy kiss, which she reciprocated almost immediately.

 

"chill out y'all, we got stuffs to do.", russel interrupted when it began to get a bit too much for him and murdoc. paula giggled and pulled away from 2D.

 

"babe, this is murdoc, the bassist-"

 

"-and band leader.", murdoc interrupted sourly. he hated her already.

 

"-and that's russel, the drummer."

 

she smiled at the pair sweetly and russel returned the gesture. murdoc's face remained stone cold and he gave her a brief once-over.

 

she was the ugliest thing he'd ever fucking seen. ever. how on satan's good earth did a wretched bird like her manage to get a gorgeous bloke like 2D? he was so much better than her in just about everything. looks, personality (they hadn't interacted at all yet, sure, but murdoc still knew it was true.), talent, everything.

 

she seemed to be staring at murdoc for a little longer than necessary, so he cleared his throat.

 

"studio is this way.", he said, voice void of emotions other than annoyance and he walked down the hall. the others followed behind him and he could hear 2D and paula whispering to each other and giggling, making his stomach churn. russel stayed silent.

 

see, murdoc didn't exactly like the idea of 2D having paula around. maybe it was because he was a jealous person (which he obviously wasn't, what was there to be jealous of?), or that he was a little worried about what this would do to the band's future, or because he was extremely possessive.

 

2D was his. his frontman. his singer. his pianist. murdoc took care of him for months on end and murdoc placed the roof of this stupid place over his head and murdoc made him the frontman of his band. paula probably didn't even know his real last name. she didn't know him the way murdoc did, she didn't know anything about him. anything.

 

except for maybe what his lips tasted like. or what it was like to have his hands wondering around her body. or what he sounded like when he was-

 

murdoc stopped himself right there.

 

"this is it.", he smiled fakely, gesturing towards the giant room that was his band's recording area. they hadn't actually recorded yet, but they would soon enough.

 

"is there, like, an amp i can plug this into?", paula asked, walking into the room and brushing off of murdoc a little too closely for his liking. or for it to have been an accident. and then he registered what she said.

 

currently he had two, but one was broken and the other was his. he didn't exactly want to share, but it didn't seem like he had a choice. luckily enough, 2D spoke for him.

 

"there's one in the corner, luv. it's murdoc's. yew don' mind, right?", the boy asked, his blackened eyes looking into the bassist's, who shook his head in reply. russel walked over to her and pulled it out slightly, plugging it in.

 

"thanks, darling.", she smiled and plugged her guitar in. it made a horrible screech noise at first, making murdoc and russel visibly wince.

 

"so what should i play?", she asked, reaching over to turn the volume way down to stop the high pitched noises leaving the speaker.

 

"anything yew want, luv.", 2D replied and paula grinned at him, showing her slightly crooked teeth. 2D's nonexistent front teeth were much better, in murdoc's opinion.

 

she began to play and fuck, that was bad. she missed a fuck ton of notes and her stance was awful. he couldn't make out what song it was at all. 2D seemed entertained enough and russel seemed pretty neutral.

 

she finished with an unnecessary pose and a smile. 2D clapped and pulled her in for a hug, which she returned.

 

"well?", she asked, her thick accent making it a bit hard to make out what she was saying.

 

"we'll have to talk about it. you two stay in here. russ.", murdoc said,gesturing for him to follow. the pair walked outside the door and closed it, murdoc leaning against it and russel standing in front of him.

 

"i hate her."

 

"c'mon, mudz, she wasn't that bad." even as he said them, russel didn't seem to believe the words that much either.

 

"yes she was! did you not hear all those bum notes? she was absolutely horrible, i can't believe we even-"

 

"look," russel interrupted, "she's all we got so far, and 'D won't be happy if we turn her down. with practice she can probably get better and it'll work out. we can just replace her if she doesn't get any better, yea?"

 

murdoc thought for a moment. he was right about all of it, he just hated her a lot. as much as he really, really didn't want to, he didn't have much of a choice.

 

so reluctantly, murdoc agreed.

 

when they told paula and 2D, the pair squealed in excitement and kissed again. really unnecessary. russel shrugged it off.

 

"rrrright, we'll start working on some new things, let's say, next week.", murdoc stated. the three nodded and murdoc left, heading straight for his winniebago. he couldn't stand being around that ugly rat any longer.

 

when he got there, a thought occoured to him.

 

was paula gonna live there with them now?

 

well fuck. that was something he definitely didn't want, but it seemed like it was gonna happen. she wasn't getting her own room, anyway. whatever, she could just share with 2D.

 

actually, scratch that.

 

he'd give her her own.

 

so the next day, after he found out she'd stayed in 2D's room all night, he threw her into one of the spares immediately. it was for the best, really. his singer being distracted by her constantly? no thank you. he had to be focused on the music, not the fucking woman. anything but the fucking woman.

 

over the next two or three weeks, murdoc noticed paula touching him a lot. it was simple brushes against him, sitting rather close on the couch and placing her hands on him casually. it didn't seem very casual, though. murdoc wasn't one for being touched generally unless there was sex involved, so he almost hit her a few times, but refrained from doing so.

 

he also noticed her trying to get his attention a lot more. she'd talk to him more often, and one time she even asked him if an outfit looked good on her. now, murdoc wasn't a relationship man, but he knew for a fact that you only really ask closer friends and boyfriends that, not random guys that hate you and you also happen to be in a band with.

 

so obviously she had quite a thing for murdoc. it was clearly unrequited, but very entertaining on his half. the poor, ugly creature. not that murdoc was much more attractive himself, but that wasn't the point. putting paula and 2D beside each other made him look like a god (although he did generally) and her look like a worm.

 

now, murdoc never really expected paula to act on her feelings, but that changed three weeks and a few days of her residing in kong studios. murdoc was just in the bathroom minding his own business (quite literally) when the girl walked in, smiling at him brightly. luckily enough he was mid-zipping his fly when she decided to join him.

 

"hey, murdoc.", she greeted with a sly smile. no response other than him just looking at her in return. she didn't seem to mind all that much, though.

 

"i've been watching you a lot lately,", she grinned, "and my, my, what a man you are."

 

and suddenly, she had his attention.

 

"is that so?", the bassist asked, a smirk finding its way onto his face, showing his pointed teeth slightly. he was willing to play her little game for a while. fun for him, so where was the harm?

 

paula nodded and walked closer to him, her smile not leaving once, "oh yes."

 

she backed him up into a stall, number three to be specific, and wrapped her slim arms around his shoulders, joining her hands at the back of his neck. he placed his hands on her hips, letting them roam up and down slowly. she giggled and leaned in, placing her lips on his chapped ones and he reciprocated immediately. she rolled her hips into his and moaned into his mouth softly.

 

when things began to get more heated, he lifted her up and spun them, slamming her against the stall wall. she wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding more into him and he gripped her ass to hold her up.

 

then, out of fucking nowhere, the back of his shirt was gripped by a strong hand and he was being flung across the room. he looked up and his eyes met russel's. the drummer lifted him up by his shirt and shoved him against the wall behind him, causing him to whack his head off the tile. and then he started absolutely battering his face. he was sure he heard a few cracks.

 

when russel finally decided that he was done attacking his bandmate, he turned to paula, who was staring and shaking in shock.

 

"you, out. now.", he growled.

 

the woman quickly ran out of the room and russel turned back to murdoc, who was on the floor, gently poking at his quickly swelling nose. the larger man picked him up again and murdoc squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for more impact but nothing came.

 

"just you fucking wait 'til i tell 'D about this.", he hissed and started walking towards the door, still holding the bassist with a large clenched fist around his shirt. he dragged him up the stairs, not really caring how many things murdoc was knocked into.

 

when the pair got to the living room, paula was sobbing in 2D's arms. the singer looked confused as he gently rubbed her back, trying to sooth her as she cried into his chest.

 

2D looked up when he heard the pair enter, "russ? murdoc? wot's goin' on?"

 

"didn't i tell you to get the fuck out?", russel hissed, aiming it at paula. she looked up, only then noticing his presence and ran off to her room, not once ceasing her loud sobs.

 

"wot the fuck, russel?", asked, still confused but seemingly annoyed now too.

 

"i caught that bitch and this cracker ass practically fucking in the bathrooms, that's what!", the drummer growled, shaking murdoc slightly. the bassist did nothing but stay limp to not piss off the drummer even more, breathing shallowly through his mouth as his nose was swelling at an alarming rate.

 

2D stayed silent. his eyebrows furrowed and after a few seconds, his face visibly fell.

 

"took him that long to catch on? damn.", murdoc thought, but now really wasn't the time to be thinking of things that. he stared at the singer, though his blurred vision made him look like a blob of blue more than anything. he could make out most of his facial features if he tried, but he still looked stranger than usual.

 

murdoc decided to try focus more again and looked at the singer, seeing an expression he hadn't seen the boy ever wear before.

 

hurt.

 

real hurt. not the kind of hurt murdoc felt when he accidentally dropped a bottle of his favourite alcohol or when he accidentally damaged the side of his car. the kind he felt when he was wallowing in his room, letting his sorrows take over all of him until he eventually just passed out, or the kind he felt as a kid when people turned away from him. real hurt.

 

ahem.

 

obviously 2D couldn't know what that type of hurt felt like, but currently, his face was saying otherwise. it was as if the singer somehow understood, and that enraged him. he wanted to smash that stupid look of damage off his face with his fists. they'd cause more damage, yeah, but they'd cover up the hurt on the inside with bruises and cuts.

 

currently, though, murdoc could do nothing, as he was still held up by russel's hand alone and his eyes were trapped in the pitch black holes that were 2D's. the ones that were there because of him.

 

2D opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by his own pathetic sob. his eyes welled up with tears and he ran off, presumably to his room. russel dropped murdoc.

 

"fuck off for a while, muds. go to your winniebago and fix your fucking face or something, i don't care. she's out by this evening so you better do something about getting a new damn guitarist that you aren't gonna fuck, ya dig?"

 

and with that, the drummer was off towards paula's room. a loud shriek could be heard from the area and murdoc sighed, attempting to push himself up off the wooden floor. at first, he fell back down and groaned loudly, then he gripped the side of the couch and managed to pull himself up into some sort of a standing position. his legs were shaky and he knew that if he even attempted to take a step, he'd fall over again. the bassist sighed to himself again and crawled his way onto the furniture he was holding on to for dear life, still dizzy from the impact of russel's fists. his head was pounding and fuck, he needed a drink, but he was aware that he couldn't get up and nobody else would get one for him. if only he had some sort of cyborg or something to do stuff for him, that'd be great.

 

as he rested on the couch, murdoc felt sleep beginning to take over him and soon, he was in his own little dreamworld, forgetting everything on the outside for a while.

 

that was interrupted, of course, when russel shook him awake not too long later after noticing that the bleeding hadn't actually stopped at all. he held a tissue to his nose, almost suffocating the bassist at first and putting him in immense pain, but he meant well.

 

after the blood had stopped pouring out of him, russel attempted to bring him to the hospital or at least a doctor, but murdoc refused to move and eventually the drummer just left him to his own devices. he'd be fine, he'd just have a weird shaped nose for the rest of his life. none of them really cared, so...

 

nose big deal.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! please leave kudos, it's appreciated


End file.
